prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
May 16, 1999 WWE Heat results
The May 16, 1999 Edition of Heat is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the National Car Rental Center in Fort Lauderdale, Florida. It was taped on May 11, 1999. Recap The Corporate Ministry arrives in the arena. X-Pac gets a DQ win over D-Lo Brown after Ivory jumps in the ring and slaps X-Pac. Brown beats down X-Pac after the match. Backstage, the Corporate Ministry is walking together. The Corporate Ministry enters the ring. Shane McMahon announces that he is regaining control. As the Special Guest Referee he will help The Undertaker win the WWF Title. Shane announces a match between Steve Austin and Triple H on the following RAW. He lets The Rock know that he is not allowed to wear a cast in his upcoming match at Over the Edge. The Undertaker gets the microphone and threatens Steve Austin. Triple H cuts a promo on the Rock. Backstage, The Union walks in the door. The Brood won a quick match over Droz and Prince Albert after Ryan Shamrock showed up and distracted Droz. Afterwards, PMS and Meat congratulate Ryan on the successful interference then are chased off by Droz and Albert. Dok Hendrix comes out to confront the Brood. The lights go out and when they came back on, the Brood were given a blood bath. Hendricks and the Hardy Boyz are seen leaving. Backstage, Lucas interviews Hendricks and the Hardy Boyz. Hendricks goes to call himself Michael Hayes, but the bloodied Brood attack and they all brawl. Jesse James gets a quick hardcore win over Bob Holly thanks to Al Snow's presence outside the ring providing a distraction. Holly then slams and stomps Pierre the stuffed deer head. Backstage, Val Venis tells someone to stay put. Elsewhere backstage, Snow pleads with a WWF doctor to help Pierre. The doctor tries to explain that the deer head has been dead for a long time. Jerry Lawler interviews Val Venis in the middle of the ring. Venis tells Debra that he wants a match with her and Jeff Jarrett at Over the Edge in a mixed tag team match. Lawler asks who Venis' partner will be and Nicole Bass comes out. Venis reminds Bass that it's business only. Backstage, The Union talk amongst themselves. Mark Henry faced Kane but lost by disqualification after D-Lo Brown jumped in the ring and attacked Kane. X-Pac made the save. The Corporate Ministry is gathered together backstage. The Union gets a very quick victory over the combined teams of Too Much and the Disciples of Apocalypse. The Corporate Ministry approaches the ring, but decide against it as Ken Shamrock retrieves their 2x4s from under the ring. Results ; ; * Dark Match: Kurt Angle defeated Barry Houston * Dark Match: Jimmy Vipers defeated Bruno Sassi * Singles Match: X-Pac defeated D-Lo Brown (w/ Ivory) (2:28) ** Brown was disqualified after Ivory attacked X-Pac. ** X-Pac was a co-WWF World Tag Team Champion at the time of this match. * Tag Team Match: The Brood (Christian & Gangrel) (w/ Edge) defeated Droz & Prince Albert (0:54) ** Christian defeated Droz after a splash. * Hardcore Singles Match: The Road Dogg defeated Hardcore Holly (0:56) ** Dogg defeated Holly after a pumphandle slam. * Singles Match: Kane defeated Mark Henry (w/ D-Lo Brown & Ivory) (0:57) ** Henry was disqualified after Brown attacked Kane. ** Kane was a co-WWF World Tag Team Champion at the time of this match. * Eight Man Tag Team Match: The Union (Ken Shamrock, Mankind, Test, & The Big Show) defeated The Disciples of Apocalypse (8-Ball & Skull) & Too Much (Brian Christopher & Scott Taylor) (0:20) ** Show defeated Skull after the Show Stopper. Commentators *Jim Cornette *Kevin Kiley Image gallery vlcsnap-2012-08-27-13h42m04s188.png|Pierre the deer head lies destroyed. vlcsnap-2012-08-26-14h42m54s153.png|Dok Hendrix stands with the Hardy Boyz vlcsnap-2012-08-26-14h04m04s159.png|The Corporate Ministry External links * Heat #42 * Heat #42 on WWE Network Category:1999 television events